


Warhammer 40k Shorts

by DerHarlekin



Category: 40K - Fandom, WH40K - Fandom, Warhammer, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Adeptus Mechanicus - Freeform, Aeldari, Astra Militarum - Freeform, Chaos, Eldar, Imperial Guard, Mutant, Slaanesh, Xenos, admech, asuryani - Freeform, craftworld - Freeform, imperium, tau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerHarlekin/pseuds/DerHarlekin
Summary: These are just some short WH40k scenes which spontaneously came to my mind. Maybe I'll add more in the future.They focus on tragic individuals
Kudos: 6





	Warhammer 40k Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> WH40k shorts  
> In the grim darkness of the far future there is only  
> tragedy

An Eldar outcast  
sitting alone amidst wraithbone ruins on an Exodite world  
devastated by war  
it was his new home  
since he never fitted into his Craftworlds society  
always breaking the rules  
always scolded  
never disciplined enough  
Never loved

A Magos of the Adeptus Mechanicus  
old and brittle  
close to her 300th year  
close to death  
still working on her project of passion  
alone, only surrounded by Servitors  
in her laboratory  
long forgotten by her peers  
she won’t make a name of herself  
she will won’t succeed before her life signs depart  
she knows it  
and still continues with her work

A mutant girl in the underhive  
her community killed  
her father burned in front of her eyes  
alone on her revenge crusade  
promethium cocktails, hold by little tentacles, ready to be thrown  
at enforcers  
just pain in her little heart  
she knows  
she won’t be happy if she grows up

A deserted guardsman  
hiding in a hole in the wastes between hives  
with pain in his chest, coughing  
afraid of his commissar  
and the bolt pistol hold in immaculate leather gloves  
the hunger, though, let him start to doubt his decision

A Tau in a holding cell  
they opened their mouth a bit too often  
questioned decision of their superiors  
Wondering if the Ethereals are always right  
was one doubt too much  
if they’d ever get out again  
they would never get a footing in society again

A Slaaneshi cultist  
laying in their bed  
staring at their painting  
knowing  
it won’t make this world better  
the oppression won’t go away  
the suffering won’t stop  
and when it’s done  
the hyperfixation will crumble to dust  
leaving a hole of despair


End file.
